Beneficio emocional
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: La familia Ootori decide unirse a la prestigiosa familia Nakamura por medio del casamiento de sus dos hijos: Kyoya y Chisato. Kyoya está de acuerdo, pero parece estar dándose cuenta que hay algo más importante que el prestigio social y económico: el AMOR
1. Capítulo 1

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 1**

"Takashi"

"¿Hai?"

"¿Vos pensás que Kyoya ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi?"

"Yo creía que sí... pero a veces parece que no es así ¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que tengo miedo yo, que a pesar de todo él no se haya dado cuenta o peor aún, no quiera aceptarlo"

"Mm…"

-----------------------------------

En la tercer sala de música de la escuela secundaria Ouran las chicas, con sus hermosos vestidos largos, paseaban de acá para allá entre cuchicheos y risitas. Los hosts del club vestían ropa que parecía pertenecer a alguna novela de Sherlock Holmes. El estampado escocés estaba por todos lados y las gorras con doble visera tapaban los flequillos de los gemelos confundiendo a las clientas.

"¿Y?, ¿ya resolviste todos los casos?"

La actividad del día era resolver diversos casos esparcidos por la sala basándose en pistas inconexas y de lo más extrañas. Las chicas aprovechaban la actividad de detectives para estar cerca de sus hosts favoritos. Tamaki, siempre el preferido de todas, sacaba conclusiones a diestra y siniestra embarrando más que ayudando a las chicas que se esmeraban por resolver los problemas.

"Creo que sí"

Haruhi se había tomado un descanso después de darles algunas explicaciones sobre sus deducciones al grupo de chicas que siempre lo prefería. Ellas se habían quedado discutiendo hipótesis y Haruhi había podido reunirse junto a Kyoya sempai en la mesa donde estaba servido el té y las tortas.

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno, en el primer caso es obvio que el asesino es el mayordomo"

"Es lo mismo que pienso yo, pero como era el primero creo que lo hicieron sencillo a propósito. ¿El segundo?"

"En el segundo creo que el asesino es el hombre en silla de ruedas. Si bien todas las pistas tratan de inculpar a su mujer, ella no tenía un motivo ni tampoco una forma de acercarse"

"Muy buena deducción, a mí desde un primer momento me pareció extraño que todas las pistas apuntaran a la misma persona y eso me hizo dudar de su veracidad"

"Y en el último caso… bueno, me llevó un buen tiempo, pero creo que la asesina es la suegra"

"Ahí tengo que disentir. Estoy más que seguro, que el último caso… se trata de un suicido"

"¿Un… suicidio? Pero por la forma en que murió…"

"La forma en que murió es como las pistas del caso anterior, solamente lleva a deducciones erróneas, además, en los casos de detectives se suelen dar los suicidios más extraños de todos"

"¿Si? No sabía… no he leído muchas historias de detectives."

"Son mis favoritas"

"De todas maneras ¿por qué querría él suicidarse? No tiene lógica"

"Supongo que para quien ideo el caso, sí la tiene".

El último caso del juego presentaba a un hombre muerto en el living de su casa. Tenía clavado en el pecho un enorme cuchillo de cocina. El charco de sangre que su muerte había producido se esparcía por la brillante y - hasta ese momento - impecable alfombra. Las dos sospechosas principales del caso eran dos mujeres: Coraline, la mejor amiga de toda la vida del hombre fallecido y Elizabeth, la mujer con la que el hombre tuvo que casarse. El matrimonio había sido arreglado por los padres de ambos. Los rumores decían que su verdadero amor era Coraline y que, sin importar qué hiciera Elizabeth él no podía olvidarla.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a reunirnos todos" *La voz de Tamaki sonaba clara y todas las chicas hicieron caso enseguida* "Hani-sempai nos va a dar los resultados de los tres casos, todas aquellas chicas que hayan logrado resolver alguno obtendrán puntos especiales" *Tamaki guiñó su ojo derecho y pasó su mano por el pelo haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran*

"La solución del primer caso es: ¡el mayordomo!" *Se dejaron escuchar muchos grititos de felicidad*

"La solución del segundo caso es: ¡el hombre de la silla de ruedas!" *Los grititos fueron menos, pero hubo un par de grupos de chicas que lo habían resuelto y sonreían felices*

"La solución del tercer caso es: ... que no se trata de un asesinato sino de un suicidio"

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando entre sí. Ninguna había llegado a la solución correcta. Mientras Tamaki se encargaba de reconfortar a aquellas que se entristecieron por esto, Haruhi se quedó mirando a Kyoya.

"Parece que fuiste el único que logró entenderlo..."

"Supongo que Hani-sempai esperaba que así fuera. Él fue quien pensó el caso, después de todo"

Haruhi no entendió nada de lo que su sempai le decía, pero Kyoya solía tener esa manera de hablar en forma reservada y cerrada que lograba que las personas a veces no le entendiesen.

"Nice try" *Kyoya apoyó la mano en el hombro de Honey* "Pero, por suerte, no hay ninguna amiga de toda la vida de la que esté secretamente enamorado."

"¿Seguro?"

"Muy seguro. No te preocupes, no vas a perder a un amigo por suicidio."

"Me alegra que así sea. Espero que nunca se de el caso"

"Te aseguro que no"

-----------------------------------

Ya en la residencia Ootori, Kyoya se sentó en uno de los sillones grandes de la sala de música. Se había cambiado la ropa y ahora llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco con líneas color crudo. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su padre, quien, por primera vez, le había recomendado que fuera menos cortante para con Chisato.

A la chica, al igual que todas las veces anteriores, se le notaba el nerviosismo a la legua. No dejaba de ponerse colorada y continuamente miraba el suelo sin saber qué decir. Él sabía que la presión debía ser mucho más fuerte de su lado ya que la familia Ootori siempre había sido más fuerte que la familia Nakamura. Seguramente sus padres le habían dicho mil y una veces que se llevara bien con él y que hiciera lo imposible para que su futuro matrimonio se lleve a cabo sin ningún contratiempo.

Chisato Nakamura, con sus hermosos bucles negros que le caían sobre los hombros y sus ojos grandes y brillantes, era la prometida de Kyoya Ootori desde hacía más de dos meses. En un principio ella había recibido la noticia con grandes sonrisas y había ido a hablar con él sobre lo feliz que estaba, pero muy pronto toda esa alegría se había esfumado al recibir las respuestas usualmente frías que Kyoya le daba. Ahora se la veía siempre insegura y más bien callada.

Kyoya obedecía a rajatabla lo que sus padres le pedían y decían. Esta vez no iba a ser distinto. Había aceptado el matrimonio desde el momento en que se lo comentaron y había agradecido a sus padres la oportunidad de unir las dos familias para el bien de los futuros negocios. Pero si esta chica iba a ser su futura esposa, tenía que aceptarlo por quién era él. No iba a dejar de ser frío o distante solamente para ella. Él era un Ootori y no tenía que cambiar por nadie.

Hoy era distinto. Su padre le había pedido específicamente que se mostrara amable con ella. Como era usual, siguió las órdenes y, sentándose más casualmente en el amplio sillón le dirigió la palabra.

"Seguramente tus padres te han dicho mil cosas sobre nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad?"

Después de haber pasado varias reuniones en casi absoluto silencio la chica no estaba segura de cómo responder pero trató de mantener la mejor compostura y dijo

"Sí, para mis padres es muy importante nuestro futuro matrimonio. Ellos siempre me dicen que yo tengo que dar todo lo que pueda para que funcione"

"¿Dar todo lo que puedas? ¿Y a qué se refieren con eso?"

*La chica se puso bastante colorada ante la pregunta* "Bueno, dependiendo del día y de la situación puede referirse a muchas cosas"

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Bueno, por lo general es mantenerme siempre cerca... por eso es que organizan tantas reuniones para que nosotros dos estemos solos"

"¿Y qué te dicen que hagas en las reuniones?"

"Me dicen que suene interesante, que te demuestre que yo puedo ser... una buena esposa"

"Ah…"

Todas estas cosas le eran completamente familiares. Él solía mantener relaciones basadas en la sola idea de que en un futuro la empresa o familia de la persona podía resultarle útil a la suya. Nada de lo que esta chica le decía era nuevo. La conversación no le llamaba la atención pero su padre se lo había pedido así que trató de seguir hablando.

"Me sorprende que no te exijan más"

"¿Exigirme más?"

"Sí… al fin y al cabo la familia Ootori es probablemente la más prestigiosa cuando se trata de medicina"

"Sí, supongo que lo es. Y es cierto que a veces mis padres me exigen más, pero hay pedidos que a veces no creo que pueda cumplirles"

"¿Pedidos?"

"Sí… hay veces que me piden que haga cosas que ellos saben que pueden acercarme mucho más a vos"

"¿Qué cosas?"

La cara de Chisato estaba terriblemente roja y se notaba en sus ojos que no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Kyoya. Después de unos segundos de duda se sentó sobre las piernas del chico, cerca de sus rodillas, dejando caer sus propias piernas hacia un lado. Alejando la cara lo más posible y sin dejar de mirar el suelo trató de explicarse.

"Muchas veces me dicen… que me acerque a vos… físicamente"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Kyoya hasta ese momento no se había movido. Tenía la espalda pegada al sillón y los brazos caídos a los lados. Recordó a su padre y la insistencia con la que le había pedido que la tratara bien. Pasó sus manos por alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

"Gracias, se siente muy bien"

Al escuchar al chico hablarle tan cerca de su oído, Chisato no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente avergonzada y toda su cara se puso de un tono muy rojo. Ahora tenía la parte superior del cuerpo apoyada en el cuerpo del muchacho por lo que, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro le dijo

"Cualquier cosa que me pidas, yo voy a cumplirla. Espero poder ser a largo plazo una muy buena esposa".

Kyoya supuso que debía sentirse halagado, pero en su interior no sentía realmente nada. Admitía que Chisato era hermosa, sabía que era buena persona y también que era muy dócil y amable. Sabía que la relación entre sus dos familias llevaría a excelentes negocios en el futuro. Pero aún así... nada en su cuerpo le indicaba que él quisiera estar con ella. No sentía realmente ganas de pedirle "cualquier cosa".

"Por ahora, quedate así"

El pedido fue cumplido y la chica se mantuvo sentada sobre sus piernas con el cuerpo apoyado en su pecho y la cabeza en su hombro. Para ella haber logrado esta cercanía era mucho y sabía que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella. Kyoya, por otra parte, de repente se acordó del caso del detective que había planteado Honey por la tarde.

¿Cambiaría la situación si en lugar de estar sentada sobre sus piernas esta chica, estuviera Haruhi (la única mujer a la que él podía llamar amiga)? No, no lo creía. Haruhi era una persona con una mente brillante que demostraba un interés por cosas similares a las que le interesaban a él. Pero ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su familia era extremadamente pobre y común, ella no tenía modales ni buenas costumbres... No. Kyoya estaba seguro. No habría cambios en la situación.

-----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Haruhi fue la última en llegar a la reunión del Host Club. Era - según Honey – una reunión de emergencia por lo que se encontraban en una de las salas más chicas. Había junto al único ventanal de la sala una gran mesa redonda con 6 sillas, ocupadas por todos los chicos. Haruhi se quedó mirando la escena y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Voy por una silla"

"¡Nada de eso! En unos minutos tenemos que volver a clases, hay que empezar la reunión ya mismo"

"Pero…"

Haruhi miró a todos y se preguntó dónde había quedado la caballerosidad que ellos utilizaban cuando estaban actuando como hosts. Caminó hacia el que tenía más cerca y, dejando los libros que venía cargando a un lado de la mesa, se sentó sobre sus piernas, cerca de las rodillas.

Para el bien del Ootori, nadie notó absolutamente nada, por lo que la reunión se llevó a cabo normalmente. Pero cuando, horas después, Kyoya seguía sentado en exactamente el mismo lugar sin poder moverse se dio cuenta que había cosas sobre si mismo que no conocía.

Apenas el cuerpo de Haruhi se había sentado sobre el suyo algo muy parecido a una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo había recorrido de punta a punta. Se había sentido nervioso y acalorado la mayoría de la reunión. No podía moverse tranquilo por miedo a tocar a la chica por lo que no había tomado todos los apuntes que le hubieran gustado. El hecho de pensar en pasar las manos por su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo como había hecho anteriormente con Chisato despertaba cientos de reacciones distintas en su cuerpo que le hacían difícil concentrarse en lo que se decía.

Evidentemente, a pesar de todo lo que él quisiera creer, el hecho de que fuera Haruhi, sí hacía una diferencia.

-----------------------------------

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic, espero que hasta ahora haya sido de su agrado. Lo puse como "rated M" por futuros capítulos, jeje, ya van a ver.

El martes de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Ojalá puedan dejarme muchos comentarios y reviews; a mi me ponen muy contenta y me ayudan a mejorar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 2**

Parecía que de repente a sus zapatos le habían agregado kilos de plomo. Entró a su casa esperando no encontrar a absolutamente nadie pero no tuvo demasiada suerte. Fuyumi estaba sentada en uno de los amplios sillones junto al ventanal con Chisato. Saludó cortésmente a las dos y subió a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme del colegio.

Estando en su cuarto pasó más tiempo del que debía removiendo las prendas de ropa tratando de ganar tiempo. ¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta antes de estas sensaciones o él mismo se había estado saboteando para no pensar en eso? Si se trataba de la primera y él nunca se había dado cuenta de que Haruhi le hacía sentir un montón de cosas que parecían no tener el más mínimo sentido, su orgullo Ootori probablemente se viera lastimado. Él siempre sabía todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, conocía cada movimiento de todas las personas que lo seguían y protegían, las transacciones de dinero, los negocios familiares... ¿por qué algo así se le había escapado?

Si se trataba de la segunda… su cuerpo se había encargado muy bien de ocultárselo. Había sentido excitación antes, por varias chicas distintas y en ocasiones diferentes, al final su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un adolescente, pero nunca al grado de no poder pensar en otra cosa que tenerla desnuda tirada en una cama.

Sus pensamientos se habían ido yendo hacia un lado que no quería y la imagen del cuerpo de Haruhi en ropa interior acostada sobre su futón hizo que su cara se pusiera muy roja y que el bulto en sus boxers se marcara aún más. Mejor se terminaba de vestir pronto antes de que alguien entrara de improvisto preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Bajó al salón y cuando se disponía a sentarse junto a su hermana y su prometida apareció una criada con una bandeja con té y tortas para dos personas.

"Pedí esto para que ustedes dos pudieran compartirlo, vayan a la sala de arriba así pueden charlar tranquilos, yo me voy a encargar que no los molesten ¿ne?"

Kyouya momentáneamente sintió ganas de sacudir por los hombros a Fuyumi pero ésta pareció no notarlo en lo más mínimo y siguió sonriendo dando pequeños empujones en la espalda de Chisato para que empezara a caminar, siguiendo a la criada.

Ya en la sala y con el té en la mesita de en medio, Chisato se encargó de servir dos tazas y alcanzarle una a Kyouya que se había sentado lo más apartado posible. Ella se quedó a su lado ligeramente preocupada.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Eh?, no, nada"

Kyouya trató de alejarse de sus pensamientos y tomó la taza de té que le ofrecían. El perfume ahumado del Lapsang Souchong lo invadió y le permitió por unos segundos alejarse de todo. Bebió un par de sorbos y apoyó la taza sobre la pequeña mesita ratona.

"Kyouya"

"¿M?"

"¿Es… una molestia que yo venga tan seguido?"

"No, claro que no. Por supuesto, a veces necesito tiempo para mis propios asuntos, pero después de dos meses ya logré organizar mi agenda para que tus visitas no sean un problema".

Él había tomado la mano de Chisato en las suyas haciendo que la cara de la chica brillara con un rubor rosado claro. De repente le habían salido a la superficie las actitudes que tenía en el Host Club. Ella desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzada y se quedó mirando el suelo. La chica trató de empezar alguna conversación para romper el incómodo silencio:

"¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela hoy?"

"Bien, bien… supongo"

"¿Supongo?"

"Sí… hoy no me sentí muy bien durante la primera hora así que me salté un par de clases"

"¿No te sentías bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿A dónde te dolía?"

Pensó en cuán mal quedaba que él dijera "acá" señalando el bulto en su entrepierna que se negaba a calmarse pero tampoco quería alejarse de la verdad por lo que la piloteó para otro lado. Soltó su mano y apoyó completamente su espalda en el sillón en una actitud más relajada y siguió la conversación.

"Problemas… de la adolescencia, no te preocupes"

Chisato en un primer momento no entendió nada pero su mirada se perdió momentáneamente en el lugar del cuerpo de Kyouya que una lady de su altura no debería estar mirando. Habiendo confirmado sus pensamientos se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y se alejó ligeramente, sentándose casi en el otro extremo del sillón.

"Es… ¿Por qué me senté… sobre vos?"

"Puede ser..."

La chica se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y el color de su cara volvió un poco a lo normal. Había logrado, al menos en parte, lo que ella quería. Se perdió momentáneamente en sus pensamientos recordando las charlas con sus padres y los consejos de su hermana mayor.

Las hormonas de Kyouya, por otra parte, aprovechando el silencio de la chica volvieron a tomar control del cuerpo y su imaginación volvió a llenarse de imágenes de Haruhi. ¿Cómo había podido tenerla bajo su cuerpo en aquella mansión en la playa y no haberle hecho nada? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Kyouya trató de mantener la compostura, no era propio de él estar pensando en todas estas cosas. Recordó que al venir de la escuela había tenido la idea fija de ir directo al baño y calmar todo el calor que sentía su cuerpo, pero ese plan se había visto estropeado por la presencia de las dos féminas.

¿Y si iba al baño ahora y acallaba el mar de hormonas? Podría pensar mucho más claramente y seguramente podría tomar decisiones mucho mejores. Ahora tenía una idea fija y simplemente se la quería sacar de la cabeza. Su boca se abrió y dijo varias palabras, pero él estaba casi seguro de que él no las había pensado ni dicho.

"Sabiendo que es por culpa tuya… ¿pensás hacer algo al respecto?"

La chica quedó clavada al lugar donde estaba sentada por un buen rato sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, pero sabía que no podía estarse quieta por mucho más tiempo o perdería una buena oportunidad. No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que tenía que hacer o cómo comportarse pero la habían llenado tanto de consejos que alguno debía de funcionar.

Se puso de pie frente a él y dobló ligeramente la espalda como para besarlo pero él apoyó las manos en los hombros y aprovechando que su fuerza era varias veces superior a la de ella empujó hacia abajo dejando a la chica arrodillada en el suelo frente a él. Esto la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que su cara brillara de color rojo. Aún así Chisato prefirió seguir con lo que había empezado.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las piernas de él. La cabeza de Kyouya cayó sobre el respaldar del sillón y cerró los ojos. Con los ojos cerrados era mucho más fácil imaginar que quien lo estaba tocando era otra persona totalmente distinta. Las manos de la chica encontraron lo que él quería que encuentren y empezaron a tocarlo por encima de la tela. Se había puesto un pantalón de vestir de tela fina así que el roce de la mano de la chica se sentía muy bien.

Los botones de Kyouya se mostraron rebeldes en las manos de Chisato, probablemente por lo tensa que estaba la tela en donde estaban cocidos, pero después de un par de intentos logró separarlos de sus ojales y abrir la delantera del pantalón. Al estar él sentado no podía bajárselo por lo que simplemente lo abrió lo más que pudo y empezó a acariciar al chico por sobre la tela del bóxer gris que llevaba puesto.

Kyouya, que había fantaseado toda la tarde con diversos encuentros sexuales, estaba al borde de lo que podía soportar por lo que bajó él mismo la última prenda que lo separaba de mostrar completamente su hombría y llevó la mano de la chica a la punta indicándole como moverla ayudándole en un principio con su propia mano.

La chica siguió moviendo su mano como él le había indicado y – siguiendo los consejos que su hermana no había dejado de darle – empezó a mover la mano cada vez un poco más rápido. La respiración de Kyouya había comenzado a agitarse y sus mejillas estaban de un ligero color rosa. Había abierto la boca para respirar con más comodidad. A pesar de la brusquedad y la falta de cariño del acto, la imagen del chico totalmente excitado frente a ella había hecho que su entrepierna empezara a humedecerse.

En un último segundo de cordura, cuando ya sentía que no podía soportarlo más, Kyouya abrió los ojos, poniéndose ligeramente más derecho y miró a la chica que tenía agachada frente a sí, tocándolo, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos grandes y brillantes mirándolo intensamente. En un segundo todo se borró debido a las sensaciones que empezó a sentir su cuerpo durante el orgasmo. La mano de la chica recibió la mayoría de su acabada pero parte terminó en su pantalón. Iba a tener que cambiarse.

Después de todo eso se extendió un incómodo silencio por unos segundos hasta que ambos dijeron casi al mismo tiempo que necesitaban ir al baño y se dirigieron con paso rápido y casi sin mirar a los lados o al frente a dos baños de la mansión ubicados casi en extremos opuestos.

Kyouya, apoyado con la mano izquierda en el lavamanos del baño, volvió a tocarse dos veces más para alejar con las sacudidas de su cuerpo cualquier pensamiento al menos por unos minutos más. Para cuando terminó con todo, se cambió el pantalón, logró parecer presentable y bajar al living Chisato se había ido, pidiendo disculpas por no poder esperar para saludarlo, pero - según sus palabras - era requerida en su casa.

Fuyumi le tocó el brazo y le mostró una gran y brillante sonrisa cómplice. Al fin y al cabo ella era una adulta y sabía bastante bien por las cosas por las que pasan los adolescentes. Probablemente pensaba que habían hecho mucho más de lo que realmente había pasado, pero no importaba. Tenía que evitar que nada de todo esto se filtrara. Su imagen era muy importante para él y no podía pasar de ser la de un muchacho maduro capaz de lidiar con la administración de toda una empresa a la de un adolescente que no puede con sus hormonas.

"Shhh"

Había llevado el dedo índice frente a su boca y sonrió ligeramente a su hermana. Sabía que el amor fraternal que sentía ella por él era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que cualquier cosa que ella pensara o creyera se la iba a guardar. Todo estaba bien. Ahora era momento de pasar un tiempo a solas pensando en qué es lo que acababa de pasar.

-----------------------------------------

Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Ouran High School Host Club. Ojalá que hasta ahora sea de su agrado.

Como suelo decir, no me gusta que los personajes en mis fics se alejen demasiado de lo que son en el anime o manga así que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se salgan de su personalidad real, ojalá se note.

FE DE ERRATAS (del capítulo anterior):

Cuando escribí el capítulo anterior no sabía que "Kyouya" se escribía con "ou" porque la romanización que había visto en Wikipedia tenía una mínima rayita sobre la "o" indicando que ésta era larga y yo no la vi. Jejeje, hablando de topos.

El apellido de Kyouya se puede escribir "Ootori" o "Ohtori" pero prefiero el primero así que es el que voy a seguir usando para mi fanfic.

--

El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos ahí.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 3**

Tirado boca arriba en la cama no dejaba de repasar las imágenes en su cabeza. Los ojos expresivos de Chisato mirándolo desde su posición agachada entre sus piernas; por el brillo que tenían y la boca que estaba ligeramente abierta probablemente podía decir que ella lo deseaba. Pero él estaba pensando en una persona totalmente distinta. ¿Eso estaba mal? Bueno... mientras él no estuviera físicamente con Haruhi no, no estaba mal. Su cabeza podía vagar todo lo que él quisiera que nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

No, no, no. Sí estaba mal. Su prometida y futura esposa era Chisato y no ganaba absolutamente nada con estar pensando en una chica que ni siquiera tenía un pasaporte. Tenía que evitar que Haruhi siguiera haciendo un enredo con sus hormonas, ella era simplemente una chica que de una manera bastante extraña se vio envuelta en su grupo de amigos y nada - más.

Además… probablemente Haruhi le interesaba porque ella era la única chica con la que había compartido una buena parte de su tiempo en toda su vida. Siempre había tenido amigos varones y su trato con las chicas se reducía a sus relaciones en el host club, donde todo contacto humano es totalmente superfluo y efímero. Sí, sí, eso tenía que ser. Él no estaba interesado románticamente en Haruhi, simplemente la sentía cercana por el tiempo compartido. Era una buena explicación.

¿Él quería que su relación con Chisato se extendiera realmente hasta el matrimonio? Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?, había beneficios económicos ya que los padres de Chisato eran uno de los mayores comerciantes de la mayoría de los fármacos con los que la familia Ootori trabajaba y había beneficios sociales ya que la unión de ambos apellidos podía ayudarle a él a realizar negocios muy grandes en el área de la medicina. Esos eran todos los beneficios que él necesitaba.

Al día siguiente, en el Host Club les iba a comentar a todos sobre la existencia de Chisato, su relación con ella y su deseo de, eventualmente, unir sus vidas.

------------------------------------

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama Chisato Nakamura"

"¿De la familia dueña de la droguería Nakamura?"

"Claro"

"Ah… con razón tus padres aceptaron la unión"

"¿Y es linda?"

"Es muy linda"

"Eso no nos dice mucho, describila"

"No, si la describo pueden quitármela, jeje"

Hasta ese momento Haruhi se había quedado callada durante el bombardeo de preguntas que le habían hecho a Kyouya después de que él le contara a sus compañeros del Host Club de la nueva persona en su vida.

"¿Kyouya-sempai es feliz junto a Nakamura-sempai?"

Kyouya estaba preguntándose por qué Haruhi no decía nada a todo esto, pero realmente no esperaba que la pregunta que le soltara fuera de este estilo.

"Bueno, me sirve mucho para mis futuros negocios, mis futuras relaciones personales y las futuras relaciones de trabajo, así que supongo que sí"

Haruhi ya había pasado bastante tiempo con los chicos del Host Club pero seguía sin entender cómo era posible que sus relaciones fueran tan frías. Quizás ella podía ser una plebeya, quizás podía no tener una mansión ni riquezas ni joyas ni servidumbre ni nada de todas las cosas que ellos tenían, pero ella se sentía más… humana. Se imaginó a si misma forzada a casarse con alguien y lo horrible que se sentiría en una situación así.

Los demás siguieron preguntando cientos de cosas sobre Chisato hasta que Kyouya eventualmente se cansó y mandó a todos a sus lugares para abrir el Host Club. La tarde pasó tranquila. Hoy no había trajes ni temática ni nada por lo que el ambiente era bastante pacífico. No faltaron el té y las tortas ni las risitas y los grititos.

Después de terminado el Host Club Haruhi juntó su mochila y salió corriendo diciendo que quería hacer algo antes de irse. Pasó por la biblioteca y sacó un par de libros de Sherlock Holmes y otro par de Hércules Poirot (estos últimos sugeridos por la bibliotecaria) para llevar a su casa. Nunca había leído historias de detectives pero realmente le llamaban la atención, además no era tiempo de exámenes por lo que contaba con algo de tiempo.

------------------------------------

"¡Haruhi-kun! ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Jeje… nada"

Las líneas negras se amontonaban unas junto a otras debajo de los ojos de Haruhi, que caminaba ligeramente como zombi, meciéndose para los costados. Las ganas de saber si sus deducciones habían sido correctas y de saber quién era el verdadero asesino no la habían dejado dormir hasta haber terminado el libro. Y como para cuando terminó el primero era más o menos temprano (a pesar de que ya era de madrugada) y ya estaba totalmente desvelada decidió agarrar otro y le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

La bibliotecaria la miró totalmente extrañada cuando devolvió dos de los libros que había sacado el día anterior. A pesar de que Haruhi le aseguró que estaba bien y que ya los había leído y que no había ningún problema la señora no quedó muy convencida y suspiró, mientras Haruhi se alejaba de la sala, algo sobre los adolescentes de hoy en día.

En el Host Club las reacciones de los chicos estuvieron de película. Tamaki se puso a gritar sobre cómo había podido permitir que su hermosa hijita terminara en este estado, mientras que los hermanos Hitachiin la agarraron entre los dos y la llevaron cargada hasta el sillón más grande de la sala, donde la cubrieron con una gran manta y se pararon a ambos lados, cual custodios.

Después de desembarazarse de la manta Haruhi aseguró que no necesitaba dormir, que podía trabajar perfectamente y que esa misma noche en su casa recuperaría el sueño perdido. De la mejor manera posible trataron de explicarle que en el estado en el que estaba en vez de agradarle a las clientas, las iba a asustar. Terminaron acordando que ese día Haruhi solamente haría trabajos menores como servir porciones de tartas.

Las chicas iban y venían en el Host Club disfrutando de la agradable compañía. De tanto en tanto recorría el salón un espectro vestido con uniforme de varón, arrastrando los pies.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Haruhi-Kun, Tamaki-sempai?"

"Según él mismo se quedó leyendo hasta muy tarde"

"¿Leyendo?"

"Sí, los plebeyos suelen disfrutar más que nosotros de cosas tan simples como leer porque no cuentan con una variedad de entretenimientos tan variada"

Cansada o no el golpe que Haruhi le dio con el puño sobre la cabeza a Tamaki seguro que le dolió. Nunca iba a entender esa fascinación que tenía por remarcar cada día de su vida que ella pertenecía a la plebe. Como si fuera una enfermedad o algo. Haruhi iba pensando en todo esto, medio distraída cuando Kyouya le pidió que le llevara una bandeja con tetera y tazas hasta su mesa.

Mori-sempai justo estaba pensando que pedirle a Haruhi que cargara una bandeja en el estado en el que estaba no era la mejor opción cuando la chica se tropezó y cayó de bruces haciendo estragos con la hermosa y delicada porcelana. Las tazas estaban hechas añicos, probablemente iban a ir todas a su deuda, pero le había preocupado el quejido de dolor que escuchó apenas cayó al suelo. Cuando miró hacia delante vio que a Kyouya le había caído té caliente sobre la pierna.

Tomando una servilleta – que milagrosamente había quedado seca – se arrodilló frente a Kyouya y empezó a secar la gran mancha que se estaba esparciendo por la tela. Podía sentir el líquido muy caliente, incluso a través de la tela de la servilleta, seguramente le dolía. Miró hacia arriba esperando encontrar dolor o al menos estoicidad en la cara de su sempai pero la sorpresa, las mejillas coloradas, la boca semi abierta y los ojos fijos en ella que encontró la tomaron tan de improvisto que se quedó quieta, con la mano sobre la servilleta apoyada en la pierna y los ojos fijos en la cara de su sempai.

Kyouya sentía que el dolor había desaparecido totalmente el segundo que vio a Haruhi en exactamente la misma posición en la que había estado Chisato anteriormente. Los ojos grandes mirándolo desde abajo, entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se había helado y sentía que no podía reaccionar o moverse.

Por suerte entraron todos los demás chicos en escena, apartando a Haruhi, dejando a Kyouya en bóxers enfrente de todas las clientas que gritaron entre divertidas y escandalizadas y llamando a un par de criados para que limpiaran toda la porcelana esparcida en el suelo antes de que alguien se lastime. Acto seguido llevaron a Kyouya a la enfermería del colegio.

------------------------------------

"Kyouya-sempai"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, claro, si era té caliente, no ácido sulfúrico"

"Perdón por mi torpeza, de verdad necesito dormir"

"¿Pero qué te quedaste haciendo hasta tan tarde?"

"Leyendo libros de Sherlock Holmes"

Kyouya se acordó de repente de haberle dicho que los libros de detectives eran sus favoritos. Lo que fuera que eso implicara, le estaba haciendo un enredo en la cabeza.

------------------------------------

_Gracias por leer el tercer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Ouran High School Host Club. Espero que hasta ahora sea de su agrado. Jeje, Kyouya es un pervertido._

_Sherlock Holmes y Hércules Poirot son dos protagonistas de las mejores historias de detectives de todos los tiempos (a mi entender, claro). Sherlock Holmes es una creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Hércules Poirot le pertenece a Agatha Christie. Me he leído casi todos sus libros e historias y todos ellos me encantan. _

_Para aquellos a los que les interese saber qué tan larga va a ser esta historia, ya la terminé y termina en el capítulo 8. _

_El martes de la semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo, que ya va a ser el 4. _

_Ojalá puedan dejar reviews, que ya saben que me ponen muy feliz y me dan más ganas de seguir subiendo fanfics. _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Estabas leyendo historias de Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Sí, me gusta mucho leer y me di cuenta que nunca había leído una cuando dijiste que eran tus favoritas"  
"Ah, sí, realmente me gustan mucho"  
"Y ahora veo por qué. A veces es bueno probar cosas nuevas"

Haruhi y Kyouya se quedaron hablando por un buen rato sobre el Sabueso de los Baskerville y la simbología de la bota en la ciénaga y la utilización de fósforo para dar aliento monstruoso al perro y de un millón de cosas más. Se había hecho tarde y Haruhi se había perdido las ofertas de carne de cerdo en el mercado. Recordó entonces que su papá esa noche no iba a estar en su casa por lo que tenía que hacerse ella misma la cena.

"Realmente todavía tengo un millón de cosas sobre las que quiero hablar, pero me tengo que ir a mi casa, se hizo muy tarde. Además, tengo que hacerme la cena yo"  
"¿Ah?"

Kyouya miró su reloj. Realmente el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Hacía tiempo ya que no hablaba tan apasionadamente de sus amadas historias de detectives con alguien. En su familia solían considerar que la literatura de ficción era una pérdida de tiempo.

"¿No es que tu papá te hace la cena?"  
"Sí, pero hoy es viernes a la noche y por lo tanto le toca trabajar hasta mañana al mediodía en el bar"

Últimamente su boca parecía soler decir cosas que él no pensaba ni decidía, pero por lo general los resultados eran de su agrado por lo que no hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla cerrada.

"¿Puedo cenar con vos, en tu casa?"  
"¿Eh? Sí, claro, no es que haya mucho, pero veo qué puedo hacer"

La sorpresa de los vecinos de los Fujioka fue enorme al ver estacionar un hermoso Rolls Royce color claro frente al edificio; y ésta fue en aumento al ver bajar de él a la hija de Ranka junto a un chico alto de porte muy refinado. Como buenos plebes, tan pronto se alejó el auto y los dos jóvenes entraron al departamento empezaron los cuchicheos sobre qué es lo que podía estar pasando.

Haruhi se apoyó en la puerta para sacarse los zapatos del colegio.

"¡Por eso te dije que no era buena idea venir en tu auto!"  
"Bueno… pareciera que nunca antes habían visto un Rolls Royce real en su vida"  
"¡Probablemente nunca habían visto un Rolls Royce real en su vida!" *Haruhi a veces no entendía cómo era posible que Kyouya no lograra ver más allá que su propia vida con la inteligencia que tenía* "Me cambio y vengo"

Haruhi apareció con un vestidito de verano, cuánto le molestaban los intentos de su padre de vestirla como una chica. Cuando Kyouya iba a decir algo la chica le fulminó con la mirada evitando cualquier tipo de comentario.

"No hay muchas cosas con las que cocinar"

Había empezado a recorrer la heladera en busca de cosas con las que hacer la cena pero se encontró que, como casi siempre, no había demasiado.

"Podemos pedir algo"  
"No, es muy cerca de fin de mes, no quiero gastar dinero habiendo comida en mi casa y no quiero que me pagues la comida, me sentiría incómoda"

Habiendo dicho esto Haruhi sacó las cosas que sí había en su cocina y las puso en la mesada. Probablemente el guiso tuviera más arroz y verduras que carne, pero iba a ser rico igual. Mientras cocinaba Kyouya se paró junto a ella en la cocina y siguieron charlando de las novelas que habían leído.

"No puedo esperar a dormir bien esta noche para poder seguir leyendo mañana que es sábado y no hay escuela"  
"Jeh, parece que te hiciste una fanática"  
"Eso seguro. Cuando era muy chica mi mamá siempre me decía que leer era un regalo magnífico y que debía aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera; pero por alguna razón o la otra nunca se me había cruzado leer este tipo de historias, y la verdad que son increíbles"  
"Tu mamá seguramente era una persona maravillosa"  
"Lo era, siempre daba todo de si misma para que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible, y eso, aún siendo una nena yo lo podía apreciar claramente. Vení, vamos a sentarnos que esto ya está"

Se sentaron a cenar y comieron por un rato en silencio con el ruido de una radio de fondo que había prendido Haruhi para que pasara algo de música. Kyouya estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. La chica había usado ingredientes de muy baja calidad que probablemente eran sobrantes de otras comidas… apenas si tenía carne, y la poca que tenía estaba cortada muy chiquito para que pareciese más. También tenía demasiado arroz y demasiadas papas y batatas... pero aún así, a pesar de todas esas cosas era una de las mejores comidas que probaba en un buen tiempo. Había cosas que él no entendía del todo.

"¿Está rico?, perdón si no es del todo de tu agrado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo"  
"No, no, está riquísimo"

Haruhi sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos ante el comentario. El muchacho se puso muy colorado al ver la cara sonriente de ella. Con esa sonrisa era imposible confundirla con un chico, era demasiado linda cuando sonreía. Por suerte Haruhi al abrir los ojos o no notó la cara roja de Kyouya o no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Querés que prepare té mientras lavo los platos?"  
"¿Eh? Ah… me encantaría un té, pero dejá que lo prepare yo y también… yo voy a lavar los platos"  
"¿Vas a lavar los platos? ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? Perdón si suena muy agresivo, pero no tenemos tantos platos como para poder permitirnos romper un par…"  
"No, no lo he hecho nunca, pero te aseguro que no voy a romper nada"  
"¿Pero no es eso rebajarse a mi nivel, al de la plebe? Hasta donde yo recuerdo vos sos uno de los más reticentes a aceptar las cosas de la gente común"

La pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. No sabía si debía tomárselo de mala manera y molestarse o aceptar que tenía mucho de cierto y bajar la cabeza. Haruhi solía ser demasiado directa. Pero... él no tenía por qué ofenderse si nunca había hecho una tarea de la casa como la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, él era un heredero de la familia Ootori, muy superior a la gente común y era normal que nunca hubiese una tarea tan baja como lavar platos.

"Ya sé, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Estás pensando algo como que lavar los platos corresponde a personas de clases menores a la tuya y que es normal que vos nunca lo hayas hecho, jeje. A esta altura ya no me ofendo"

Haruhi sonrió sin dejos de malas intenciones lo que tranquilizó un poco a Kyouya. Lo que no lo dejaba tan tranquilo era que la chica lo pudiera leer como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Él siempre había tenido ese halo de misterio que le daba aires de madurez y superioridad en todos los ámbitos en los que se movía y que alguien supiera con tanta exactitud en qué pensaba no era algo bueno.

"¿Entonces quién lava?"  
"Dejame a mi. Estoy en tu casa, comí la comida que vos preparaste, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar un poco. La cortesía es una cualidad de todas las clases"  
"Bien, bien, acá está la esponja", *le dejó una esponja amarilla y verde sobre la pileta* "el detergente – tratá de no usar demasiado que subió de precio –" *señaló la botella anaranjada junto a la llave de la canilla* y si querés lavar la cacerola tenés que usar esta esponja de acero para limpiar el fondo que se pegó un poquito"  
"Ok, ok"  
"Para hacer el té, las tazas están acá" *abrió una de las puertas más bajas y señaló los pocillos, todos distintos*, "la pava es esa que está sobre la cocina, las hebras están en esta alacena" *tocó con un nudillo una de las puertas* y el colador en este primer cajón"  
"¡Roger!"

Mientras Kyouya trasteaba en la cocina con las esponjas y los platos Haruhi se acomodó en los almohadones del comedor y se puso a ver la tele. Después de unos 45 minutos Kyouya logró terminar de lavar los dos platos, los cubiertos, los dos vasos y la cacerola... no terminaba de entender cómo podía la gente pasar tanto tiempo todos los días limpiando vajilla. Quizás la plebe ya tenía una forma de hacerlo más rápido que él no conocía... le iba a preguntar a Haruhi. Llevó las dos tazas desiguales de té al comedor y se la encontró totalmente dormida sobre los almohadones.

Una sonrisa casi fraternal se le esparció por la cara mientras la miraba dormir acomodada como había podido entre un montón de almohadones con la tele aún encendida y el control remoto caído a un lado. Se acercó hasta quedarse sentado junto a ella y le apartó un mechón de flequillo que le caía sobre la cara. Parecía tan tranquila...

Después de unos minutos fue hasta la pieza de la chica, sacó el futón del armario y lo preparó para que ella pudiera irse a dormir. Después de acomodar las cosas fue a apagar el televisor y trató de despertarla. Haber casi pasado de largo el día anterior había hecho que el cuerpo de Haruhi se negara totalmente a despertarse. Tampoco ayudaba que entre una cosa y la otra se había hecho tan tarde.

Aprovechando el mínimo peso de la chica la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta su pieza, dejándola sobre el futón. Cuando iba a cubrirla con la manta Haruhi todavía dormida estiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y al encontrarse él mal arrodillado lo hizo caer de lado a un costado suyo. La chica se acercó a su pecho, pasando una de sus manos por su cintura, abrazándolo.

Los dos habían quedado acostados en la cama de ella, enfrentados, apoyados sobre un lado. La cara y el pecho de Haruhi habían quedado justo frente a su pecho y él no sabía qué hacer o donde poner sus brazos para no tocarla. El brazo de Kyouya que estaba debajo había quedado estirado frente a su propio cuerpo y el otro todavía lo tenía levantado sosteniendo la manta, sin saber dónde apoyarlo. El hecho de que ella lo estuviera abrazando hacía que sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones hicieran cortocircuito. Moría de ganas de abrazarla también y simplemente quedarse ahí, junto a ella.

No, no, tenía que pensar claro. Él tenía una prometida, que no solo era muy educada y con buenos modales sino que también era hermosa. Chisato era muchas veces más educada y con modales que Haruhi y se podía decir que también varias veces más hermosa que ella basándose en los cánones sociales de lo que una chica linda tiene que tener. Chisato pertenecía a la alta sociedad, formaba parte de una familia prestigiosa, le iba a ayudar muchísimo en futuros negocios, socialmente su perfil era impecable. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse él acostado junto a Haruhi? No había ningún tipo de beneficio en hacerlo. Él no sentía nada por ella, era una amiga, nada más. ¿Verdad?

No, no era verdad. Kyouya apretó fuerte los puños y los dientes y cerró con fuerza los ojos. No tenía ningún tipo de explicación coherente, pero todo en su cuerpo le pedía que se quede ahí, junto a ella. Sus sentimientos se lo pedían, su corazón se lo pedía... su alma se lo pedía. No podía luchar contra si mismo, no cuando había llegado hasta este punto. Él era una persona que se autoproclamaba capaz de controlar todas sus emociones, pero esto lo superaba.

Recordó lo que había pasado en el shopping hacía unos meses, cuando Haruhi le había hecho notar que existía algo que él mismo había nombrado "beneficio emocional". Su actuar en ese momento no había tenido sentido alguno para los negocios o el prestigio, solamente quería vengarse de aquel que había molestado a su amiga. Esta vez parecía tratarse de lo mismo. Estar con ella no iba a darle nunca una ganancia monetaria o social, pero él simplemente quería estar ahí, a su lado, con ella. Quería obtener lo que sus sentimientos querían, quería tener un poco de "beneficio emocional". Aflojó su cuerpo y se dejó vencer por los sentimientos apagando todo posible pensamiento.

Lentamente bajó el brazo que seguía en el aire sosteniendo la manta rodeando la pequeña cintura de la chica y dobló el brazo que había quedado debajo uniendo su mano con la de ella. Acomodó levemente la manta y se quedó mirando la cara dormida de Haruhi por todo lo que aguantó despierto.

----------------------

_Gracias a todos por leer este cuarto capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Ouran High School Host Club. Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Probre Kyouya y sus problemas, jeje._

_Una aclaración por las dudas: en el penúltimo párrafo menciono el capítulo de Ouran en que Kyouya demuestra que una vasija no era de la marca que el vendedor promocionaba. En el MANGA, Kyouya lo hace porque antes ese mismo vendedor había tratado mal a Haruhi. En el ANIME lo hace simplemente para ayudar a la señora y se pierde un poco del chiste de la historia… ^---^U_

_Como ya puse antes, esta historia va a durar 8 capítulos por lo que se puede considerar que estamos a la mitad de la historia. _

_El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, espero que puedan hacerse un tiempo para leerlo. Ojalá dejen reviews que saben que me ponen muy feliz._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 5**

Haruhi parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ubicar en dónde se encontraba. El cuarto estaba lleno de luz porque alguien había cerrado mal su ventana. Sus ojos se dirigieron al peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo y que la había hecho despertar. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba y Kyouya sempai estaba acostado boca abajo con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el de ella. Miró su reloj pulsera: eran las 11:30 de la mañana... ¡¿Cómo podía haberse hecho tan tarde?!

La chica conocía a la perfección la fama que tenía Kyouya de ser terrible cuando recién se levantaba y no quería probar suerte tratando de despertarlo, pero de verdad la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa que él estuviera acostado encima suyo. Cuando se fijó un poco más, gracias a que la manta se había caído a un lado, dejándolos al descubierto, su vestido de verano se había subido hasta por encima de su cadera por lo que su ropa interior estaba a la vista. Como si fuera poco, ella podía sentir demasiado bien su pecho, su pierna por encima de las de ella, su brazo, todo… ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Por qué él estaba durmiendo en su cama?

Lo último que recordaba, cerrando los ojos tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar era haber estado mirando la tele esperando a que Kyouya terminara con el té y los trastos y después de eso... creía recordar que alguien la había cargado, pero no recordaba muy bien. ¿Kyouya sempai se había aprovechado de la situación y la había tocado mientras dormía? Nah, ella conocía lo suficiente a su sempai como para saber que no obraría de esa manera.

¿Había… había dormido toda la noche con un chico?... La cara de Haruhi se puso de color rosa brillante y el peso del muchacho sobre el suyo le incomodó aún más. Era probable que estando dormida su cuerpo se haya rozado varias veces contra el de él. En un vestidito de verano de tela finita... Haruhi sabía muy bien que ella era inquieta para dormir y que cambiaba posiciones de manera constante mientras dormía. Su papá se lo había dicho varias veces.

Quería sacarse a Kyouya de encima pero no se animaba a tocarlo… aunque ¿qué tan malo podía ser despertarlo?, además, ya era casi el mediodía, era bastante buena hora de que se levantara. Sabía que si su papá no había llegado hasta ahora era porque iba a llegar a la siesta con la peor de las resacas. Su papá tenía la costumbre de que, sin importar a la hora que llegase, él iba y la despertaba para que ella supiera que él estaba en casa. Por ese flanco no tenía que preocuparse... pero... pero... ella seguía estando en una cama con su sempai.

Y todo había empezado por Sherlock Holmes... le encantaba hablar con Kyouya. Él era tan inteligente comparado con los demás chicos. Con él se sentía muy a gusto... había tratado de seguirle los pasos cuando sacó las novelas de detectives y en verdad no tenía idea de qué le iban a parecer; pero cuando las leyó se dio cuenta que eran excelentes y que le gustaban muchísimo. En lo intelectual se podía decir que ella y Kyouya eran más o menos parecidos.

Pensar en los puntos buenos de su sempai cuando lo tenía acostado encima probó no ser la mejor de las ideas. El color rojo de la cara de Haruhi fue en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos. Y cada minuto parecía un siglo. La situación no era como para no avergonzarse; estaba atrapada, con el vestido levantado hasta la panza, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de él, la cama a su alrededor, la respiración apenas perceptible del chico cerca de su cara, y por lo que sus pensamientos le estaban diciendo en forma de comunicado de último momento, él parecía ser alguien que le interesaba.

¿Seguro que no era porque lo tenía acostado encima? No, Kyouya siempre se había destacado de entre los chicos del Host Club. Él era quien tenía la personalidad más parecida a la de ella. Además Kyouya era quien tenía el poder en el grupo, el rey en sombras, como Haruhi le solía llamar. Flashes diversos de momentos de ella junto a su sempai se juntaron en su cabeza y no la dejaron pensar tranquila por unos minutos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Este sentimiento... esto que se estaba dando cuenta que sentía por Kyouya, se parecía en parte a lo que sentía por Tamaki, pero también tenía sus diferencias. Ya había entendido un tiempo atrás que quería mucho a Tamaki, pero encontraba en él cientos de defectos que le daban ganas de decirle que se vuelva a Francia y no le hable nunca más, for real. Kyouya también tenía sus defectos, pero estos no le molestaban y pensaba que serían sorteables con facilidad. ¿Por qué esa diferencia de criterios? Los defectos de Kyouya, si se pensaban bien, eran mucho peores, pero no le parecía así, sino casi lo opuesto.

¿Se estaba… se estaba enamorando de Kyouya? No, no, no. Incluso si era cierto no iba a pensar jamás en eso con el chico en cuestión acostado sobre ella. Decidió que sin importar cuán mal se despertara él, tenía que salir de la cama y empezar a hacer las compras y la limpieza y los deberes o el día se pasaría completo y las cosas quedarían por hacer. Estaba a punto de empezar a moverse cuando se escucharon voces y pasos en la habitación de al lado. El corazón de Haruhi se detuvo por un segundo. La chica empezó a mover a Kyouya lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que vio una silueta acercarse al dormitorio.

"Por aquí, señor"

Kyouya abrió de manera lenta los ojos sin poder ubicar dónde era que se encontraba, de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos de Haruhi que miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Kyouya!"

Haruhi nunca había visto tanta expresividad en los ojos de Kyouya. El terror que se apoderó del muchacho en cuestión de segundos fue tal, que ella misma se asustó sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. El chico se levantó de la cama y se paró al lado, acomodándose la ropa de manera nerviosa, Haruhi hizo lo mismo, bajando el vestido de un tirón y tratando de pararse lo más derecha que pudo.

"Lleven a la chica al comedor"  
"Sí, señor"

Un par de hombres vestidos de traje con lentes oscuros acompañaron a Haruhi caminando hacia el comedor de la casa. Antes de salir de la habitación la chica se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como el hombre golpeó con el puño cerrado y muchísima fuerza y enojo - muy claros en sus facciones - en la cara a Kyouya haciéndolo caer hacia atrás por el impacto. Los hombres de traje apuraron a la chica y la sacaron de la habitación pero siendo la casa tan chica todo lo que decían se escuchaba con claridad.

"Esto que hiciste, es una DESHONRA para la familia"  
"No es lo que parece, padre"

Kyouya trataba de sonar serio y seguro como siempre, pero se notaba el tinte de nerviosismo en sus palabras. Haruhi no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que no debía decir una sola palabra o metería en problemas a Kyouya o a ella misma.

"Entonces ¿qué es, si no es lo que parece?"  
"Solo… estábamos durmiendo"  
"Ah… claro… y cuando yo le diga al Sr. Nakamura que mi hijo -solo estaba durmiendo- en la cama de otra chica él lo va a comprender a la perfección ¿verdad?"

A Haruhi no le gustaba el tono irónico y sarcástico que utilizaba este hombre. Le ponía la piel de gallina. Sabía que tenía que estar asustada pero no comprendía del todo bien por qué. ¿Por qué lo trataba de esta manera? Se trataba de su propio hijo. Kyouya mantuvo su silencio.

"¿No tuvieron relaciones, verdad? Vaya Dios a saber qué enfermedades puede contagiarte alguien de su clase"  
"No, no tuvimos relaciones"

Kyouya apretó los dientes, tenía que contenerse o todas las cosas podían salir aún peor. Sabía que Haruhi estaba escuchando todo lo que se decía y le dolía en el alma que su padre la tratara de esta manera pero por el momento no podía hacer nada.

"No hay muchas opciones ahora. La primera es que hagamos como que esto nunca pasó y sigas tu compromiso con Chisato. Por suerte solo sabemos vos, yo y estos dos hombres. Puedo comprar su silencio con dinero, de eso no hay duda. Para la chica podemos comprarle un pequeño departamento en alguna ciudad europea, ¿Lyon?, ¿Innsbruck? Comparado con esta pocilga cualquier cosa va a estar bien."

Kyouya parecía mortificado ante las palabras de su padre y este lo había notado.

"Claro que por otro lado, podés romper tu compromiso con Chisato, explicarle que preferiste una plebeya sin apellido, estatus, compañía o nada de valor. En cuyo caso, tu madre y yo vamos a tener que pedirte que no vuelvas a nuestra casa y recordarte que ya no vas a ser aceptado como un heredero de la familia Ootori"

Haruhi estaba helada por lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía alguien tratar de esta horrible manera a su propio hijo? ¿Cómo alguien quería decidir por ella donde iba a vivir el resto de su vida? Este hombre estaba loco. El silencio de Kyouya se estaba alargando demasiado y Haruhi sabía que no podía llevar a nada bueno.

"¡Haruhi! ¿por qué está la puerta abierta de par en par? ¿quiénes son estas personas?"

Ranka acababa de llegar del trabajo, todavía con su atuendo de mujer, con la peluca a medio caerse y la cara como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bebiendo tequila. El padre de Kyouya apareció en el comedor donde estaban Haruhi y los dos hombres y empezó a reír de manera exagerada.

"La realidad supera la ficción, dicen. Es increíble cuán pésimo es el contexto de esta chica"

Kyouya había seguido a su padre al comedor y mientras este le daba la espalda al reírse él le hizo a Ranka una señal con el dedo sobre los labios para que no hable. No quería que el padre de Haruhi se viera involucrado en un problema que él había armado.

"Es fácil, Kyouya. Si venís conmigo, esto nunca sucedió y la chica tiene una nueva casa en algún lado de este planeta. Si te quedás acá, olvidate de quién sos"

Habiendo dicho esto el hombre hizo una señal a los dos trajeados y salieron los tres por la puerta del frente.

----------------------------

_Auch… pobre Kyouya. En un principio pensaba hacer la historia un poco más idílica... del tipo que todo les sale bien y el amor progresa y bla bla, pero después lo pensé bien y creo que tiene mucha más onda que tengan problemas reales; después de todo, las familias con plata también tiene sus dramas y muchas veces esos problemas son aún peores que los que tenemos las personas normales. Eso, descontando que se trata de Japón donde el honor y la familia son dos cosas importantísimas._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo en general? ¿Cuál creen que sea la decisión de Kyouya? Estoy muy agradecida a todos los que están leyendo mi historia y a los que dejan reviews. Espero que puedan seguir dejando sus comentarios y reviews, me ayudan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo._

_El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos ahí._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 6**

Kyouya se acercó a Haruhi y le abrazó despacio. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro le dijo suavemente al oído.

"Nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara, Haruhi"

Acto seguido levantó la cabeza, se paró lo más derecho que pudo, arregló por última vez su ropa y salió por la puerta sin volver a mirar adentro de la vivienda. Haruhi después de cerrar la puerta con llave se agachó junto a su papá que había quedado hecho un ovillo en el suelo en una mezcla de resaca y confusión. Evitó todos los pedidos de su papá de explicaciones y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, acostándolo para que pudiera descansar.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Si lo que el padre de Kyouya había dicho era cierto, entonces ella ahora iba a ser forzada a vivir en otro país. No podían obligarla, toda su vida estaba acá, sus estudios, sus amigos, el trabajo de su padre. Aunque... conociendo las cantidades de dinero que manejaba la familia Ootori, seguramente cualquier plan que idearan se iba a llevar a cabo. Además, mejor estar lo más lejos posible de Kyouya. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

-----------------------------------------------

"Kyouya"  
"Hola Chisato ¿cómo estás hoy?"  
"Muy bien. Me dijeron que anoche estuviste en casa de un amigo ¿qué tal la pasaste?"  
"Realmente muy bien, pudimos hablar mucho de Sherlock Holmes"  
"¿Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Sí, es un detective privado que investiga casos difíciles de resolver. Puedo prestarte un par de novelas, si te interesa"  
"Eh… no, gracias, las novelas no son de mi agrado, me aburro muy fácil" *Por la cara de Chisato pasó una ligera sombra al darse cuenta que quizás decir que no, no era la mejor idea* "Pero si vos me lo pedís, yo puedo leer cualquier cosa por vos"  
"No, no es necesario… ¿y qué tipo de cosas te divierten?"  
"¿A mi? Puede ser... las reuniones sociales, los bailes de salón, las telenovelas, las películas y obras de teatro románticas"  
"Ah… que interesante. Eh… Chisato, hoy estoy un poco cansado, ¿te molesta si nuestra reunión de hoy es ligeramente más corta que lo normal?"  
"No, por supuesto que no"

La chica sonrió apenas y tomó la tetera de la bandeja, sirviendo en las dos tazas la misma cantidad de líquido rojizo. Tomaron el té sin apuro, con poca charla y casi sin mirarse. Kyouya estaba perdido en el brillo del líquido que estaba dentro de su taza pensando en distintas cosas. Tenía que hablar con su padre.

-----------------------------------------------

"¿A dónde la van a enviar?"  
"Si realmente pensás que voy a decirte el lugar, estás subestimándome bastante"  
"¿Cuándo la van a enviar?"  
"Idem"

La falsa sonrisa en la cara de su padre lo hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo. Sabía que el bien de la familia, los negocios y el estatus social estaba en juego, pero... Haruhi no había hecho absolutamente nada. Sabía que el punto no era discutible, pero se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Kyouya se dio la media vuelta y se enfiló hacia la puerta con aire decidido.

"Le encargué a todos los guardaespaldas que no te dejen salir de la mansión hasta el lunes en la mañana para ir a la escuela, así que lo que estás intentando hacer, no va a funcionar"

-----------------------------------------------

"Chicos, tengo algo que decirles"  
"Oh – oh" *Hunny-sempai vio venir la tormenta en los ojos de Kyouya*  
"Sí, oh – oh, es largo, por favor escuchen" *Kyouya se veía y sonaba completamente abatido por lo que todos hicieron caso* "resulta que el viernes después del episodio del té caliente, Haruhi me fue a ver a la enfermería y nos quedamos charlando por lo que a la noche fui a cenar a su casa ya que su padre no iba a estar y sino ella tenía que comer sola. Después de cenar ella se quedó dormida y yo la llevé a su pieza para que pudiera dormir tranquila y yo irme a mi casa." *estaba hablando tan rápido, tan sin emociones que Tamaki y los gemelos no tuvieron tiempo para enojarse o protestar* "Pero cuando la dejé en su futón ella me abrazó muy fuerte mientras dormía y yo me quedé acostado junto a ella esperando que me soltara pero en el proceso me quedé dormido yo también" *No era del todo cierto pero tampoco se alejaba demasiado de la verdad* "A la mañana siguiente mi padre usó alguna forma extraña para entrar a casa de Haruhi y nos vio a los dos en su cama y pensó que yo había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella - que les aseguro que no es cierto -. *Hizo un segundo de pausa para respirar, que por suerte no fue lo suficientemente largo como para que alguien pudiera decir algo por más que más de uno hubiera querido* "Entonces mi padre me dijo que podía elegir dejar la familia Ootori y quedarme con Haruhi o dejar que él reubicara a Haruhi y pagara a un par de personas que me localizaron por su silencio y siguiera mi vida como si nunca la hubiese conocido"

La idea había sido tan larga y enredada y la había contado en un tono tan monótono que en un principio nadie cayó en la severidad del problema. A medida que pasaban los segundos todos fueron dándose cuenta y demostrando sus caras de molestia.

"¿Pero cómo no la defendiste?"  
"No puedo ir en contra de mi padre, además sé que Haruhi está bien"  
"O quizás no está bien… si tu padre es tan frío como para no creer en lo que decís y eliminarte de la familia porque estás con alguien que no tiene una gran fortuna, entonces es capar de asesinar a ese cierto alguien con tal de que no ocasione problemas en el futuro"  
"Lo he pensado, pero mi padre nunca ha matado a nadie. Suele solucionar todos sus problemas con una nueva ubicación y mucho dinero. Supongo que una buena cantidad de dinero para empezar una nueva vida no puede haberle venido mal a Haruhi" *Trataba de sonar serio, decidido, frío, pero era todo una fachada*  
"¡Pero… tuvo que dejar todo atrás!"  
"Ya sé" *El chico cerró los puños con fuerza*  
"Kyouya, vos te das cuenta que no importa que hayas elegido quedarte con Chisato para mantener la pertenencia en la familia y el respeto de tu padre y los negocios y el estatus, vos a esa chica no la querés" *En momentos como éste es cuando se notaba que Hunny era más grande que los demás en el grupo, sin importar su aspecto físico*  
"Eso no importa, lo hago por mi futuro" *El Ootori estaba empezando a quebrarse*  
"¿Y te das cuenta que a Haruhi la amás y que sabés internamente que querías elegirla a ella pero que no sos lo suficientemente fuerte?" *Hunny daba cada vez más en el clavo*  
"Sí, ya sé"  
"¿Y que a la larga tu futuro si es junto a Chisato va a tener muchos buenos negocios y mucho dinero, y mucho prestigio, pero no vas a ser feliz. Emocionalmente no vas a obtener nada"  
"YA SÉ"

Ante la impotencia de saber que todo lo que le decía su sempai era verdad golpeo con fuerza la mesa a la que estaban sentados y después se llevó la mano a los mechones de más adelante acomodándolos de manera nerviosa. Tamaki quería mucho a Haruhi, pero ver a Kyouya en este estado le demostró que sus sentimientos no se igualaban a los de él.

"Nosotros vamos a ayudarte a traerla de vuelta"  
"Gracias, pero no creo que sea posible, la red de los Ootori es inmensa y casi imposible de quebrar"  
"Bien dijiste –casi-"

-----------------------------------------------

"Itadakimasu"

Los bocados miniatura que comía Chisato le parecían bastante graciosos. Cuando le había dicho que quería que cenaran juntos realmente había esperado que ella cocinara algo para él, pero ella simplemente le había pedido a su chef que hiciera un buen plato.

"Chisato… ¿te gusta cocinar?"  
"No es… que me guste o no me guste… es que nunca lo he intentado. Mi familia siempre ha tenido chefs, panaderos, reposteros y mucha más gente en la cocina por lo que yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de aprender nada de todo eso. Confío en que en nuestro futuro va a ser igual"

Quizás era porque estaba pensando específicamente en eso, pero ahora que ella ya no estaba, no dejaba de encontrar detalles en los que Haruhi era muy superior a Chisato. No hacía una semana desde que ella había sido llevada a otro lado. Ninguno de los contactos de los chicos del host club había obtenido información sobre su paradero. Él tenía una mínima idea de dónde podía llegar a estar y les había sugerido varios lugares, pero parecía que ninguno era el correcto. Se le estaban acabando las opciones.

-----------------------------------------------

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que Haruhi ya no estaba. Los chicos del Host Club no se daban por vencidos en la búsqueda pero los esfuerzos estaban disminuyendo. Si el jefe de la familia Ootori quería que fuera imposible ubicarla, entonces probablemente ellos no iban a ser capaces de encontrarla así mandaran mil equipos de búsqueda más.

Kyouya estaba acostado en su cama, boca arriba, como varias noches antes. Desde hacía días que venía hilando una idea. Cada día nuevas cosas se sumaban. Hoy quería llegar a una conclusión final. Hasta ahora no había hecho más que lastimar a todas las personas que le importaban: Haruhi y Ranka, los chicos del Host Club, Chisato… tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran. Tenía que ser un hombre, de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a las oficinas de su padre.

"Padre, tengo una serie de pedidos que quiero hacerte"  
"Te escucho" *el padre apoyó las hojas que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio*  
"Primero, quiero que canceles mi compromiso con Chisato. Es una chica muy buena, y va a hacer muy feliz a quien la tenga a su lado, pero ese no voy a ser yo. Yo no la quiero, no la amo, somos totalmente distintos" *hizo una pequeña pausa para cambiar de tema* "Segundo, quiero renunciar a mi apellido Ootori junto con todo lo que eso implica a cambio de que me digas la localización de Fujioka Haruhi"  
"¿Renunciar a ser un Ootori?"  
"Sí, es lo que quiero hacer, si a cambio de eso puedo saber dónde esta Haruhi"  
"Sinceramente creí que eras distinto, Kyouya. Hasta pensé que podías llegar a ser más brillante que tus hermanos mayores, pero no. Estás tirando tu vida por la borda por una chica que no tiene nada que ofrecer"  
"En ese punto puedo disentir ampliamente, ella puede ofrecerme miles de cosas que no creo que vos sepas que existen"  
"Lo dudo, pero no voy a discutir sobre frivolidades. Supongo que has pensando en todo lo que vas a perder ¿verdad?"  
"Lo he pensado"  
"Bien, veo que perdiste la cabeza. Es mejor para nosotros que ya no pertenezcas a nuestra familia. La chica se encuentra en Miami, ésta es la dirección"

Después de garabatear una dirección el padre le alcanzó el papel. Kyouya lo tomó y haciendo una mínima reverencia y sin decir absolutamente nada más se alejó de la habitación.

----------------------

_¡Ay, ay! Este Kyouya y su orgullo... tuvo que chocarse la pared primero para aceptar que había hecho las cosas mal. Jejeje, adoro la idea de que Hunny a pesar de su personalidad súper infantil y su mini tamaño sea el que la tiene más clara, porque al final es el mayor en edad ¿o es Mori mayor que él? No recuerdo._

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Últimamente más gente está leyendo esta historia y se nota en los hits. Ojalá puedan dejarme sus reviews y comentarios para que sepa qué les parece._

_Muchísimas gracias a __DanyPao__ y __Mizuki-chan24__ por sus reviews, por poner la historia en favoritos y en alerta y por ponerme entre sus autores favoritos. Realmente me siento muy, muy contenta de que hayan hecho todas esas cosas._

_También agradezco a __chio-miau__ y __SakuraMaya__ por poner la historia en favoritos y a __Angel2012Negro__ y a __Kopito's__ por poner la historia en sus alertas. _

_El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, el número 7, que es el penúltimo de la historia. ¡Ya estamos muy cerca del final! Nos vemos ahí. _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 7**

El cuchicheo incesante de féminas que no podían creer que tantos chicos lindos estuvieran todos juntos los había acompañado todo el viaje desde que estaban en el aeropuerto en Japón. En el avión, Tamaki había charlado con todas las mujeres que había dentro enloqueciendo a los otros hosts y a las azafatas que le pedían insistentemente que se sentara en su asiento y se quedase ahí.

Después de muchas horas llegaron a Miami. La dirección pertenecía a un barrio bastante lindo, un poco alejado del centro. Los hermanos Hitachiin le habían explicado la problemática a sus padres para que les dejaran venir y la madre les había recomendado que llamaran a unos diseñadores amigos de ella que hablaban en japonés fluido para que los manejaran en la ciudad. Se dividieron en dos autos y partieron.

Al llegar a la dirección vieron que se trataba de uno de los muchos edificios que conformaba esa cuadra. No parecía la gran cosa, pero no era una pocilga. Se podía decir, incluso, que era mucho más lindo que el edificio en el que ella solía vivir antes.

"Yo sé que todos ustedes quieren ir, pero por favor, quédense acá, es importante"

Tamaki y los gemelos refunfuñaron un poco pero cedieron casi enseguida sabiendo todo lo que Kyouya estaba dejando atrás por Haruhi. No podían causarle problemas. Kyouya ya estaba junto al enorme grupo de timbres tocando el que correspondía al departamento 7B. Pocas veces en su vida había tenido tantas emociones dentro, todas mezcladas. Esperaba que por favor Haruhi escuchara lo que tenía para decir. Después de unos segundos se escuchó la voz de Haruhi por el portero.

"¿Si?"  
"Hola, Haruhi, soy Kyouya. Realmente necesito hablar con vos. Por favor"

El silencio que siguió a su declaración le pareció eterno. Los segundos no parecían querer pasar en su reloj de pulsera. Sabía que Haruhi estaba midiendo las ventajas y desventajas de hablar con él. Sabía que ella debía estar enojada. Cualquiera lo estaría. No importaba si ella lo odiaba por el resto de su vida. Simplemente tenía que pedirle perdón por no haber podido ver bien las cosas antes.

"Subí"

Eso era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. La puerta empezó a emitir un zumbido indicando que podía abrirla empujando. Kyouya entró al edificio dirigiendo una última mirada a los chicos que le dedicaron brillantes sonrisas y pulgares levantados.

El ascensor tenía un gran espejo. Su cara se veía totalmente demacrada. ¿Hacía cuánto que no dormía más de un par de horas? ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido bien?... sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que había estado haciendo el último mes era bueno para su cuerpo, pero incluso él, Kyouya Ootori no había podido con la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento 7B golpeó la madera con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió despacio mostrando a Haruhi descalza vestida con una solera de tirantes. El chico entró y se quedó parado sin saber bien qué hacer. Las pocas pertenencias de la familia Fujioka aún estaban en cajas, parecía que hacía realmente poco que se habían mudado. ¿Su padre le habría hecho cambiar varias veces de ubicación?

"Haruhi… yo, hay algo importante que quiero decirte, espero que puedas escucharme" *La chica no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza* "Hasta hace muy poco, yo estaba seguro de que todo lo que importaba en la vida era monetario o social. Con tus acciones vos me empezaste a demostrar lo contrario, pero yo no lo terminaba de entender. Ahora sí. Ahora lo entiendo y entiendo lo mal que estuve al dejarte sola, al no protegerte de mi padre"

Kyouya se acercó a Haruhi y al ver que ella no se alejó de él la abrazó suavemente rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos. El remolino que tenía dentro era demasiado grande, tenía un gran nudo en el pecho, sentía un gusto amargo en su garganta y ganas de levantarla en el aire, salir corriendo hacia el balcón y saltar los dos juntos, haciendo que se termine todo. Pero eso no se podía. Con la voz quebrada siguió hablando.

"Pocas veces en mi vida he pedido perdón a alguien porque creo que realmente hay que estar muy arrepentido de lo que se ha hecho y tener unas ganas enormes de cambiar las cosas en el futuro para que pedir perdón tenga un significado, aún así, más bien, por eso mismo, Haruhi... te pido perdón, por lo que hice" *la abrazó ligeramente más fuerte* "Quiero que sepas que estoy muy apenado, y que, ya que no puedo cambiar el pasado, quisiera resarcirme en el futuro por lo que hice"  
"Yo… te perdono. Pero en este momento no me siento bien y no quiero hablar mucho"

La chica no dijo absolutamente nada más y no movió un solo músculo. Kyouya después de un momento se alejó de ella.

"Gracias, de todo corazón. Podés volver a Japón y vivir ahí el resto de tu vida de manera tranquila. Abajo están los chicos, ellos te van a ayudar con todas las cajas y cosas. Probablemente quieras decirle a tu papá, seguramente se va a poner muy contento"

Le había perdonado… él no se lo merecía, pero ella le había perdonado. ¿Cómo era posible que él no hubiese visto que tenía de compañera de club a una persona tan maravillosa? Para el bien de Haruhi no había mencionado absolutamente nada de lo que había tenido que dar a cambio... Él quería que ella fuera muy feliz.

Cuando salio del edificio, cabizbajo, todos corrieron a su encuentro. Explicó brevemente que había podido decirle todas las cosas que quería y que ella lo había escuchado y que le había perdonado por más que él creía que no se merecía su perdón. Kyouya le pidió a todos que fueran y le ayudaran a Haruhi a volver a su antiguo departamento en Japón para poder seguir su vida con normalidad. Él iba a dar una caminata para aclarar ideas porque se sentía un poco mareado.

Cuando todos los otros chicos del Host Club entraron en el pequeño espacio del departamento Haruhi se sintió un poco mejor. Realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a Japón y a su vida normal. El último mes había sido apenas un poco mejor que un infierno. Su padre había sufrido muchísimo al no poder adaptarse al idioma y la cultura de un nuevo país y ella no podía soportar verlo tan mal. En ese momento Ranka estaba durmiendo en una de las piezas aún vacías, Haruhi lo despertó y éste al escuchar la noticia abrazó con fuerza a su hija sonriendo ampliamente.

Los chicos cargaron las pocas cosas que habían y empezaron a hablar por celular con distintas personas para arreglar pasajes, pasaportes falsos (el pasaporte falso con el que Haruhi había entrado a los Estados Unidos se lo habían quitado apenas llegó al departamento), la renovación del contrato de alquiler del departamento de Haruhi y muchas otras cosas. Haruhi suspiró pensando que, si bien había muchas cosas que el dinero no podía comprar, en muchas otras tenía una influencia increíble.

Por más que Haruhi y Kyouya parecían no querer o poder hablarse todos tomaron el mismo avión para volver a Japón esa misma noche. Las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien. Durante las primeras horas del vuelo todos se cansaron de contarles los enormes esfuerzos que habían hecho para dar con su paradero y le hicieron miles de preguntas acerca de cómo había pasado ese mes lejos de todos. Cuando algunos empezaron a quedar dormidos, ya entrada la madrugada las conversaciones cesaron y los que quedaron despiertos se pusieron a hablar con sus compañeros de asiento.

"Gracias… Tamaki, de verdad"  
"Por favor, no hay nada que agradecer"  
"Es que… nunca antes había tenido que pedir dinero prestado"  
"Para todo hay siempre una primera vez"  
"Gracias…"

Por más que ella no quería, Haruhi había escuchado la conversación y no entendía del todo qué era lo que estaba pasando. Hunny-sempai notó enseguida la cara de confusión de la chica y le preguntó si le podía acompañaba al baño, que tenía que ir porque Usa-chan quería lavarse las patitas. A esta altura del campeonato Haruhi sabía perfectamente que esa era una mera excusa y que probablemente Hunny quería decirle algo, pero le siguió la corriente.

Se encontraban en la sección turista porque habían querido tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a Japón y ese mismo no había tenido ningún asiento libre en primera clase. Para los chicos era toda una nueva experiencia compartir un espacio tan reducido con tanta pero tanta gente. La cola para usar el baño era bastante larga por lo que Haruhi y Hunny tenían tiempo para hablar.

"Hunny-Sempai…"  
"¿Hai?"  
"Si pasaron tanto tiempo buscándome y nadie podía encontrarme… ¿Cómo es que al final llegaron hasta donde yo estaba?"  
"Kyouya renunció a su apellido y a su pertenencia a la familia a cambio de que su padre le diera tu nueva dirección"  
"¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué hizo eso? Él no me lo dijo"  
"Ah… quizás dije algo que no debía entonces"  
"¿Por qué no debería alguien decirme algo así de importante?"  
"Quizás Kyouya tiene sus razones"  
"¿Y qué hay de su compromiso con Chisato?"  
"Lo rompió, porque se dio cuenta que él no la amaba"

La realidad había golpeado a Haruhi en la cara. Ella no tenía idea de que Kyouya había hecho todas esas cosas. Quizás ahora era tarde. Pero mejor era tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Y qué va a hacer ahora? ¿dónde va a vivir? ¿quién le va a pagar la escuela?"  
"Probablemente esas sean preguntas que deberías hacerle a él mismo"  
"Pero…"

Hunny le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Habían llegado al frente de la cola. El chico se encerró en el baño dejando afuera a una Haruhi totalmente desconcertada. Si bien ella la había pasado bastante mal este último mes, podría haber estado bien cuando eventualmente se acostumbrase. Al menos tenía a su padre con ella, su poca ropa, sus libros, el altar de su madre. Ahora, para que ella pudiera volver a Japón, Kyouya había perdido todo lo que tenía en su vida…

"Kyouya-sempai…"  
"Haruhi… ¿qué pasa?"  
*Probablemente esta no era la forma correcta de empezar las cosas pero era algo que quería saber desde hacía exactamente un mes* "¿Por qué… por qué estabas durmiendo en mi cama?"  
"¿M?" *Kyouya le miró ladeando la cabeza, eso era algo que no se había esperado* "Cuando terminé de lavar los platos, vi que te habías quedado dormida por lo que puse tu futón en tu pieza y te llevé hasta ahí para acostarte porque no te podías levantar. Cuando te estaba por tapar con la manta, vos me abrazaste con fuerza y me tumbaste en la cama frente tuyo, abrazándome"  
*Haruhi le miró incrédula, parecía sacado de una telenovela en vez de la realidad* "¿Realmente hice eso?"  
"No te mentiría"  
"Pero podías soltarte. Podías levantarte de la cama e irte"  
"Podía… sí, seguramente podía, pero recién en ese momento me di cuenta… que no quería"

Las palabras de Kyouya tomaron por sorpresa a Haruhi. Ella sabía muy bien que implicaban muchísimas cosas. Lo que no sabía era si estaba lista para escucharlas en ese momento, en esa situación. Todos a su alrededor estaban dormidos, respirando despacio. La voz del chico se escuchaba clara.

"Hunny me dijo que... él me contó... ¿por qué dejaste todo para saber dónde estaba?"  
"Porque… me di cuenta que… si bien los beneficios económicos y sociales son muy importantes para mí, mi futuro no tendría sentido si todos esos beneficios están vacíos de emociones. Vos sos la única persona en toda mi vida que me ha llevado a hacer cosas que no me benefician de ninguna manera excepto hacerme sentir muy bien"  
"Yo… yo"  
"Fujioka Haruhi, yo… me enamoré de vos"  
"Gracias"

Decididamente esa no era la respuesta que había esperado a su declaración… pero al menos no le había dicho cortantemente que ella no sentía lo mismo. Podía seguir esperando por una respuesta un tiempo más.

----------------------------

_Penúltimo capítulo de la historia… todo está cerrando. Wow, es difícil de creer que hace 6 semanas que vengo con este fic ¿no? parece mucho menos. Gracias a todos los que lo vienen siguiendo desde el principio y lo siguen leyendo, me pone muy contenta que estén ahí._

_Muchísimas gracias a __DanyPao__, __Mizuki-chan24__ y __Kagome-Black__ por sus reviews, por poner la historia en favoritos y en alerta y por ponerme entre sus autores favoritos. Realmente me siento muy, muy contenta de que hayan hecho todas esas cosas._

_Gracias a la gente que tiene la historia en favoritos: __chio-miau__ y __Sakura Maya__ y a la que la tiene en alertas: __Angel2012Negro__, __Kopito's__ y __XtinaOdss_

_Ojalá puedan dejar sus reviews y comentar qué tal va cerrando la historia y qué les parece. El martes que viene subo el último capítulo. Nos vemos ahí. _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Beneficio emocional**

**Capítulo 8**

Después de pasar a buscar los bolsos y las cajas por la cinta transportadora que daba vueltas en círculos salieron del aeropuerto. El día estaba hermoso. Fueron en varios autos hasta el edificio donde solía estar el departamento de Haruhi y hablaron con el consorcio para que se los volviera a alquilar. No hubo necesidad de llamadas o de dinero de por medio para conseguirlo de vuelta.

Todos los chicos del Hot Club excepto Kyouya entraron al departamento para ayudar a desempacar y ordenar. Este último prefirió empezar a caminar en línea recta hasta donde le diera la calle o los pies para aclarar las ideas y pensar en qué iba a hacer con su futuro. No había realmente muchas cosas para ordenar por lo que en un rato todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Haruhi preparó té para todos, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Cuando Kyouya no la había elegido a ella sintió un gran enojo y molestia para con su sempai, pero después de pasado un poco de tiempo se había dado cuenta que ese enojo se estaba transformando en tristeza por no haber sido capaz de decirle lo que ella recién se había dado cuenta que sentía por él. Y a veces, especialmente por las noches antes de dormir, muchas veces se le había cruzado la idea de que él no la había elegido porque ella no le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ahora ella sabía de manera segura que era correspondida, no iba a pasar dos veces por lo mismo, tenía que decirle lo más pronto posible a Kyouya que ella sentía lo mismo por él y que iba a ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible a superar la situación que estaba viviendo. Tenía que encontrarlo. Sirvió a todos una taza de té y pidiendo disculpas salió de la casa corriendo.

Mientras Ranka reordenaba la ropa que los chicos habían puesto medio desordenada en los cajones en un esfuerzo por terminar rápido los Hosts aprovecharon para hacer todo tipo de llamadas. Al padre de Tamaki la idea de que Kyouya ya no fuera un heredero de los Ootori no le gustó mucho, pero aceptó que era un estudiante brillante y que sería una pérdida para el colegio que dejara de ir por lo que, mientras él se mantuviese como primero de la clase podía permanecer en el colegio como estudiante becado.

Para dormir y dejar sus cosas Kyouya podía utilizar la habitación contigua a la que utilizaban los dos gemelos para dormir. En un principio esa habitación estaba destinada para que cada uno tuviese una habitación diferente, pero los gemelos se habían negado rotundamente a dormir separados y la habitación había caído en desuso.

El uniforme del colegio, la ropa y el calzado lo iban a pagar entre las familias Morinozuka y Haninozuka. Podía almorzar en el colegio y rotar entre las casas para la cena. Todo esto, al menos, hasta que pudiera estabilizarse y quizás hasta encontrar un trabajo. Con su capacidad todos creían que iba a ser capaz de encontrar uno muy pronto.

Haruhi no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a buscarlo pero sabía que tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. La línea del celular de Kyouya había sido dada de baja por lo que no le podía llamar. La gente en la calle a la que le preguntaba, parecía no haber visto a ningún chico con la descripción que ella daba, pero algo le decía que tenía que haber venido para este lado.

Un par de cuadras más adelante, lo encontró sentado en un banco del parque. Solamente podía ver su espalda, sus hombros caídos hacia adelante. Por primera vez veía a Kyouya sempai en una posición que no era absolutamente derecha, firme y perfecta. Por primera vez se notaba que no estaba en control de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Kyouya…"

El chico se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Se le notaba cansado y preocupado pero se esforzó por ponerse lo más derecho posible y poner cara de que no sucedía nada.

"Siento mucho no haberte dado una respuesta en el avión... no es que yo no supiera cuál era mi respuesta, es que necesitaba repensar todo. Te agradezco muchísimo que hayas dado todo lo que tenías por mi bienestar, pero creo... creo que no lo valgo, Kyouya-sempai"

Kyouya se puso de pie, se le notaba en las facciones el enojo. ¿Ella había dicho algo malo?

"Nunca digas que vos no valés. Si bien mi percepción de las cosas estaba errónea y recién ahora me doy cuenta de eso, vos valés muchísimo. Sos una persona realmente maravillosa y cada una de tus acciones lo demuestra. No sé cómo es posible que yo no lo haya notado antes"  
"Gracias, Kyouya-sempai. Mi respuesta es… que…" *a Kyouya los segundos se le transformaban en siglos, transcurriendo increíblemente lento* "que… yo siento lo mismo por vos. En un principio no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora entendí mis sentimientos y realmente me... gustás mucho"

Kyouya que había estado al borde del colapso nervioso durante el silencio de la chica ahora sentía que su corazón saltaba de la alegría. Se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella quedase completamente apoyada en su pecho. Sentirla tan cerca, tan suya era lo mejor que le había pasado.

No importaba si no tenía casa o dinero o apellido, él era muy, muy feliz. Su padre podía no aceptarlo, pero él era un Ootori y como tal no iba a dejar que ninguna piedra en su camino, sin importar cuan grande fuese, le molestase en su viaje. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí para salir adelante y sabía que la persona a su lado iba a hacer lo mismo.

Así tuvieran que empezar de cero, las cosas iban a estar bien. Haruhi era la reina del ahorro y él sabía que podía acostumbrarse rápidamente a todas sus costumbres y hábitos alimenticios. Después de todo, dormir en un futón junto a ella había probado ser realmente muy cómodo... Kyouya sonrió para si mismo, se alejó ligeramente del cuerpo de Haruhi, agachándose ligeramente hasta que su cara quedó a la misa altura de la de la chica.

"¿Me vas a ayudar?"  
"Por supuesto, Kyouya-sempai, voy a dar lo mejor de mí, no importa cuán duro haya que trabajar"  
"Gracias, sabía que así sería"

Kyouya acercó su cara a la de la chica y ella, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su primer beso con un chico fue poco más que un roce, pero ambos sabían que era el primer paso para un gran número de cosas. Tenían mucho tiempo para pasar juntos por delante.

**FIN**

--------------------------------

_Buaaaaaaaa… se acabó la historia. u_u ¿Ustedes se dieron cuenta que pasaron 7 semanas desde que subí el primer capítulo? ¡¡Eso son casi 2 meses!! Wow... la verdad que no me pareció tanto tiempo sino muchísimo menos. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, a los que se engancharon en el medio y a los que están leyendo ahora toda la historia de una._

_Si alguien me preguntase de entre todos los fanfics que he escrito hasta la fecha (23/06/09) cuál es mi favorito, probablemente respondería que este. Realmente le agarré muchísimo cariño a esta pareja y me gusta mucho como quedó todo, sobre todo porque ningún personaje me quedó OOC. _

_Gracias a toda la gente que dejó reviews a lo largo de esta historia:_

_DanyPao__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __Kagome-Black__ y __Sucubos_

_Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a Favoritos:_

_DanyPao__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __Kagome-Black__, __chio-miau__, __SakuraMaya__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y por último a los que agregaron la historia a Alertas:_

_Angel2012Negro__, __DanyPao__, __Kopito's__, __Kagome-Black__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __Sucubos_

_y __XtinaOdss_

_Nos estaremos viendo en otras historias. El martes que viene voy a empezar a subir otra historia que empecé a escribir de Ouran High School Host Club, esta vez sobre Hikaru y Kaoru, espero que, si les interesa, se hagan un tiempo para leerla. Gracias a todos por dedicarme una parte de su tiempo, lo aprecio muchísimo. _


End file.
